A Mural to the Past the Painting for the Future
by pshycogurl335
Summary: Danny spends her nights painting the town with messages and beautiful paintings, but her late night excursions finally come up to bite her as she awakens in a cell unaware of where she is, who took her and that the dark parts of her past will be brought up to haunt her. Still thinking about pairings; also Not a very good title, sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

A Mural to the Past the Painting for the Future

How did I even end up here? I was out working; I do street art late at night so I don't get caught. I fell in love with the medium after seeing some of Banksy's work online, soon I started around my neighborhood but that became too risky so I've been working all around town. I was raised in the narrows and moved out when I got to college but I still know how to get around without attracting any unwanted attention.

So I went to work on an abandoned building next to the major highway into Gotham. I spent around a half hour just getting the stencils up; I was in the middle of painting when I heard something strange. Looking down the fire escape I was on I didn't see anyone so I just continued working. The next thing I knew I was waking up on an old rancid mattress.

Looking around I could see that I was underground. It looked like a basement, the dark made it difficult for me to see so I practically ran into the bars between me and the exit. Using my hand I was able to map my surroundings; I was in a sort of nook, there was a mattress in one corner a toilet and sink in the other. It was about ten feet long and five feet wide. When I found the door to my cage it wouldn't open and feeling around I felt the locked padlock keeping the door shut.

"Hello, Is anyone there?" I asked a little scared of who might respond. Having no idea where I was anyone could have me. Quickly a list of Gotham's super villains came to mind with Zsasz's name filling me with an extreme sense of fear and panic. I curled up on the mattress reeling at the possibilities.

I was blinded by the lights being turned on without warning; well to be accurate I should say light. It was a ceiling light just swinging away at the center of the large basement. I couldn't see who had turned the light on and there was probably fifteen feet between the light and me. My eyes tried to adjust as I strained to see who was in the room with me. Quietly I walked to the bars and grasped the cold metal within my hands as my eyes searched the room. My hand was grabbed by a firm grip as they pulled my arm between the bars. I let out a gasp of surprise and I tried to pull my arm out of their grasp. Making no progress I grabbed their wrist and tried to pull them off balance. They started to give when I felt them push the sleeve of my black hoodie up to feel a small pin prick.

Once again I awoke in my little prison however this time all the lights are on. Rolling away from the wall I could now see the details of the room I was in. The bars of my cell seem to have been added instead of being part of the original structure. On the other side of the room there was a desk and chair with several books and papers covering it, the wall the desk was pushed up against was covered with pictures that I couldn't identify. There were also a couple of barrels in the corner of the room; they didn't appear to have any sort of marks on them to show what could be inside. The rest of the room seemed rather bare except for the table that made me very nervous, the table appeared rather normal except for the straps added to it and most of all the many stains that looked like blood. Soon I heard footsteps as I turned and saw the only door in the room open.

The man that entered the room was wearing an old looking button up shirt and jacket with black slacks that had mud staining the bottoms. He appeared holding a clipboard as he walked towards his desk in order to grab the chair and drag it over to about five feet from the bars.

"I see your awake now Danny, so let's begin." The man spoke as if this was the most common thing in the world. He then reached into his pocket to pull out a tape recorder.

"Beginning first session with patient Danny Iles, How did you sleep Danny?" He pulled up the clipboard and smiled at me as if we were just having a regular conversation.

"I…I'm sorry who are you?" He paused tapping his pen against the paper as if he was uncomfortable with the question. His face is very thin, as if he doesn't eat very much. The expression on his face is difficult to read either he is thinking or he's annoyed.

"I'm Dr. Crane, Danny in order for me to help you I need you to talk to me. Now how are you feeling?" I couldn't help but feel like I had heard that name before.

"Mr. Crane I'm not even sure how or why I'm here can I just go home please?" I pleaded with him hoping to receive some sympathy. His response was a heavy sigh as he rubbed his brow in frustration.

"Miss Iles you're here to get help, ever since your sister was murdered you have been on a decline so I'm here to find the rote of these fears that are holding you back; and its DOCTOR Crane." To say I was taken aback would be an understatement.

"How do you know that? Please just let me go I won't tell anyone I promise." I felt a deep sense of dread and fear at his knowledge of my personal life. Has he been following me? He was visibly fuming since he was gripping his clipboard so hard his knuckles were turning white; his pupils seemed to dilate with his anger.

"WELL it seems you are in no mood to get anywhere today Danny. I want to help you Danny but you can't just try to take control of our sessions, it's clear that you will need some incentive to want help so a little bit of punishment should get you on the right track." Confused with his statement, he quickly waved his arm in front of me which released a gas right into my face. Surprised I breathed it in without thinking. My world shrank as I just caught him shutting off the lights as he left. I screamed as a hand grabbed my hair and dragged me across my cell. Crying I begged him to leave me be. I clawed at his arm trying to escape even though I knew there was no way to escape. Zsasz never leaves survivors.

End

Oh Hai guys! This is my new story I just started. So far this is entirely independent of my other Batman story. Zsasz is important to this story but he isn't the pairing, I'm thinking Harvey Dent. I've been wanting to do a Two-Face story with a graffiti artist and I was finally inspired with an idea for what to do and how to set it up. So do you want me to continue? Please let me know what you think, I would love some feedback on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A Mural to the Past the Painting for the Future

Chapter 2

I awoke with dry crusty eyes. My legs and arms were cramped as I tried to unwrap myself from the toilet. Stretching and immediately regretting it as my muscles screamed in protest. It felt like I had been crushed by a linebacker, it took a couple of minutes for the memory of the hallucinations to come back to me. My skin crawled as I tried to forget what I had experienced. A stench seemed to hang in the air as I looked into the toilet I was clinging to and saw my sick. Scrunching up my face in disgust I flushed the toilet and was finally able to stand as I slowly walked to the other side of my cell. As I slide down the wall I realized that I haven't eaten since lunch the day I was taken, so that's at least two days and I am starving. There is only one light on which does little to nothing to keep away the creeping darkness. The silence of the room was oppressive, it felt as though I was breathing it in and it was trying to choke me.

"H…Hello? Dr. Crane….please I….I want to talk now. I'm sorry." My chest was filled with a sense of dread. Deep down I knew that there was practically no chance that I would make it out of this alive so why cause myself more pain than is necessary. I was left to wallow in the thoughts of my near future for over an hour till the rest of the lights were turned on, temporarily blinding me. I could hear his footsteps approach but I kept my head down. The chair screeched against the stone as he once again dragged it over to my cell, it caused my thoughts to drift and wonder when he had moved the chair back.

"Hello Miss Iles, are you ready to cooperate?" I nodded my head as I heard him press record.

"Second session with patient Danny Iles, so Miss Iles would you like to tell me how your feeling." The familiar sound of something being set down made me curious enough to raise my head. I was greeted with the sight of a bowl of tomato soup and toast in a paper bowl and plate with a plastic spoon. The smell drifted to my nostrils as he set the food on the floor next to his feet.

"Dr. Crane is that food for me?" The idea of satisfying my hunger distracted me from the horror of what could become of me.

"Yes once our session is over you can eat but only if you talk to me. I just want to help you Danny and that's really difficult when you won't let me know what's wrong, so how are you?" There was a pause as I felt conflicted; I didn't like the idea of giving him what he wanted but I was so hungry and the idea of being given the toxin again filled me with fear.

"Well I'm really sore, hungry and I don't feel very well." My voice was very soft, I was afraid of what I might say that could upset him.

"I see, that's how you feel physically what about emotionally?"

"I…I'm really scared, I don't understand why I'm here and I just want to go home." I couldn't quite contain the panic in my voice as I spoke.

"Has uncertainty always scared you?" It was easy to pick up on his excitement as he spoke as if he desperately needed to know what I had to say.

"No…well I mean I worry about what could happen but it's not the same as this."

"What does scare you then Danny? Last night you had quite the reaction." He seemed to lean a little closer to me clearly desiring my answer.

"I'm not sure…um can we talk about something else please." The disappointment was written all over his face. He pushed his glasses back into place as he brushed his shaggy black hair from his thin face.

"Ok then, why don't we talk about your sister?" His voice held a hint of irritation as he leaned back into his chair.

"Do we have to talk about her? I would much rather talk about something else." I fidgeted on the floor uncomfortable about everything.

"We can either talk about your fears or your sister it's your choice. Unless you don't want any help and I can just leave if you prefer." He reached down and grabbed the plate as he rose to leave me alone once again.

"Wait I do want to talk." He sat back down once again setting the plate of food on the floor.

"Go on."

"Well Kate and I were always close growing up. Since we were only a year apart we did almost everything together. We helped each other out especially when it got bad." I began rubbing my arms even though I wasn't cold. There was nothing more that I wanted than to leave but I knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"You and your sister were abused when you were younger correct?" His voice was completely monotone as he spoke about information that I made sure was very hard to come by.

"Yes…our dad lost his job and started to drink so he would take it out on us and our mom. We went in and out of foster care for most of middle school."

"How did you handle your father's death?" I really didn't like this.

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane but how do you know all of this?" He sighed clearly annoyed with my question.

"I did some research of course. How can you expect me to help you when I know nothing about you? Now continue." I paused not happy with my still unanswered question but I could tell by looking at him that I wasn't going to get anything else from him.

"When dad died from liver failure mom didn't take it very well, it became us versus her. She kept defending dad even though he put all of us into the hospital multiple times. Kate and I were glad he was gone; it made high school so much easier. Both of us were finally able to get our grades up and as soon as we graduated we moved out."

"Then you started college at Gotham University?"

"Yeah things were going really well for a while. Kate worked while I went to school. We were finally free from our parents and we could do what we always wanted. Soon we started to make friends and would have people over every once in a while." The memories of those days brought a smile to my face.

"While I would like to discuss this some more I have some other obligations to attend too so we will stop for the day. Now back away to the far corner." More than happy to be done talking I did as I was told as he put the plate on a small rectangular alcove in the door. As he turned to leave I rushed over and grabbed the food, it was not very warm but I didn't care, I ate quickly glad to fill my stomach.

Once I had finished I sat the plate and bowl back in the alcove and was left with nothing to do but think about my shitty situation. I felt stiff and a little gross since I've been in the same cloths for days now. Going to the sink I removed my baggy black hoodie and peeled away my dark green tee shirt so I was just in my bra and jeans. Turning on the water I scrubbed at my face and attempted to clean myself without soap or a towel. My hair was a mess; my shoulder length light brown hair was a rat's nest. I attempted to comb it out with my fingers as I sat on the toilet to let myself air dry; I was able to get the majority of the tangles out but my hair desperately needed a wash and water alone wasn't going to do it. Once I was dry enough I pulled my shirt back on but kept off my hoodie. I probably smelled horrible but there was only so much I could do.

After pacing the cell to release some of my pent up energy I was meet with a problem, I had to go to the bathroom; there was a toilet but it was in the open and I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. The idea of peeing when anyone could come in made me very uncomfortable. It took about an hour before I couldn't hold it in any longer, it was one of the most humiliating things I had ever done but little did I know that there was so much worse headed my way.

End

How do you like the direction I'm going in? Please let me know so I can get this story on the right track. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
